


Eridium Perks

by Doubledoppeldonger



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Clone Jack, Eridium monster!Jack, Knotting, M/M, Oral, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character, its worth it in the end though, rhys is a clutz in this, trans!Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubledoppeldonger/pseuds/Doubledoppeldonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys gets tricked into thinking that there’s a department meeting on the old decks of Helios. He gets lost and finds himself on the secret ‘deck 13.5′, where he has a rather strange encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridium Perks

Ok, Rhys had to finally admit it. He was lost.

 

Was it deck thirteen or fourteen he was called to? He couldn’t remember. This old part of Helios was never properly refurbished and there was so many easy ways to get lost on this station. Helios was big and sure, there was detailed mapping for every location, but there was none for this area in the old decks. 

 

Rhys wandered around a little bit more, the heels of his boots clacking against the cold metal floors and echoing throughout the hallways. 

 

He recalled passing by a large, main area with a large support pipe towering through the middle of it. The large pipe went for miles down into the floors below and the ones above.    
  
The small windows distracted Rhys as he walked down another hallway, it gave a gracious view of Elpis, the large glowing cracks in the planet vibrant, warm red compared to the dark, cool hues of space around it.    
  
He came to the conclusion that he must've gone too far when he rounded a corner to a place his ECHO labeled: the ' _ Violence quantification and calibration chamber _ '. There were decommissioned loaders and, to rhys' delight, decomposing bodies all over the makeshift shooting range, so he turned tail and briskly walked back to the main 'room'.    
  
Rhys surveyed the big area properly, avoiding the huge hexagon in the middle of it, he was not interested in a early retirement, when he spotted the label 'DECK 13' on one side of the wall in big white letters. How could he have missed that?   
  
Next to it was a tall ladder that connected the two floors. With a grumble, Rhys started making his way up it, his long legs gangly and making his posture awkward as he tried to reach deck fourteen. 

 

When he reached the top platform, he knew he was running late for whatever meeting was supposed to be staged down here, but Rhys still remained hopeful. He lifted himself up of the steel flooring and wandered around the considerably smaller deck.

 

However, all of Rhys’ hope drained when he found all of the doors either locked or blocked off by old Hyperion crates stacked on top of one another. He began to panic, he was going to lose his job for sure, Vasquez had said this was the location that-

 

That’s when it dawned on him. 

 

This was a set-up. A fucking set-up to make him fall behind. 

 

How could Rhys of been so blind to it, of course Vasquez had set him up, no one in his department - well,  _ no one on Helios _ \- visited these decks anymore. He threw his ECHO down onto the platform and flopped himself down next to it. 

 

He sat there in a sulk for a little while longer before his ECHO went off. Rhys tensed up as the name ‘ass-quez’ appeared on the screen. Of course, instead of turning it off like a calm person, he jumped up from his sitting position, picked it up, and hurled it at the large pipe in the center of the room, watching it shatter and fall down to the floors below. 

 

Rhys’ little moment of triumph was short lived as one of his heeled boots got caught on the steel grating below him and caused him to roll his ankle. He cried out as he fell off the side, both from the pain and the shock that he might be falling to that early retirement he thought of before. 

 

The plummet to his death felt a lot quicker than he expected and found himself lying on the flooring still crying out. 

 

Turns out he just fell onto some platform in-between the two decks and was thankful that there was no one else around. He coughed as if it would cover up his scream from before and sat up. 

 

His ankle throbbed in his shoe and Rhys cursed, maybe these shoes are as bad as Yvette said. He slowly removed it from his right foot and hissed in pain. Setting the boot aside, he rubbed over the swollen part of his ankle with his thumb, oh yeah, he definitely busted it. 

 

Rhys looked up and around this mysterious extra deck, there was white paint on the wall near him, ‘DECK 13.5’ in faded text. That was odd, there had been no records of a ‘deck 13.5’, well as far as Rhys knew. It must’ve been some old experimental lab that was abandoned at some point. He turned his attention to the hallway facing opposite to him, opening the way to an extra room that had a strange purple glow coming from it. 

 

Curiosity getting the better of him, Rhys slowly got to his feet and hobbled over towards the hallway. His ankle was proving to be more stubborn than he was and he had to lean up against the cool steel of the elevated pathway into the separate room. He cursed his clumsy nature as he reached the stairs on the other side of the hallway and tripped down them and yelped in pain. 

 

If this was a lab, surely there was a first aid kit around here somewhere that he could at least bandage his foot up. Though, from what he saw, the lab didn’t look like much of one anymore. 

 

Large test tubes that made up the back wall were all shattered, bright purple gunk oozing from them.  _ Eridium _ , Rhys thought. Bones where in the masses of Eridium surrounding Rhys and immediately a sense of dread washed over him. 

 

Booting up his ECHOeye, Rhys scanned the skeletons lying around him, each one coming up with a similar match in DNA. Well not similar, more like exact copies. 

They were all clones of someone. 

 

That someone being Handsome Jack himself. 

 

The DNA had matched up to Jack’s in the Hyperion data base and honestly? It wasn’t a surprise to Rhys that the CEO started trying to clone himself, the bloody man probably wanted to be immortal. It was a surprise to Rhys that everything had gone so horribly wrong, Helios had some of the best scientists in the galaxy, how could it have ended in this much destruction? 

 

Rhys dragged his rear along the floor over to where a console was set up, he tried booting it up but got nowhere as he was only met with flashing, red signals. He looked over to the other side of the room where another console sat, right next to a large hole in the wall. 

 

He gulped and dragged himself over to it, the hole didn't look like it was man made, no clean cuts or explosive residue. It looked like it had been forcefully torn open, like some creature had burst in here and… 

 

Rhys looked behind him at the skeletons and felt sick, he wanted out of here, he wanted to leave right now. He frantically turned towards the entrance where he came in and tried to make a hobbling dash for it. He got up onto his feet, thinking he could withstand the pain and he just got the fuck out of here. 

 

One step forward and he regrettably let out an unflattering yelp, leaning on the console nearby for support. Rhys started again at a calmer pace towards the door, moving to the wall as his busted ankle refused to let him move any faster. 

 

It was a growl and a creaking sound behind him that broke his concentration and stopped him dead in his tracks. 

 

Rhys didn't want to openly admit that he was trembling, but when he turned around to see two bright purple orbs shining in the darkness of the hole, the man didn't really care for his pride. He shook like a leaf as the two orbs slowly blinked and started looking Rhys up and down. 

 

Then more light appeared from the darkness.

 

Eridium purple shone in the form of a fire, it was dull compared to the eyes, but it lit up the area around the…

 

Beast? 

 

Well, whatever it was, it certainly had the body of a beast. Dark grey skin with veins of Eridium swirled around it, dark purple rock-like armor covered it's stomach, large horns came out from the top of it’s head and random protrusions were everywhere on it’s body. Rhys was so caught up in looking over it’s body, he barely noticed it moving towards him. 

 

A growl pulled him back down and he caught sight of its… mask?

 

There was no mistaking what face that was, grey-ish blue skin was stuck to the face of the beast, the mask being held in place by three bits of metal painfully clipping into the sides of its face. The trademark Hyperion smirk hung off it’s lips, with a few bonus fangs poking out and the recognisable salt and pepper hair flick that was plastered all over Rhys’ walls. That had to be Handsome Jack, but-  

 

Was this… A tainted clone?

 

“ _ Hey there, cupcake. _ ” 

 

Rhys’ voice hitched, that was Handsome Jack’s voice, if not slightly altered. It sounded like he was talking into a microphone that gave him an echoing voice effect, the sound rippling through Rhys. 

 

He took a step towards Rhys and he immediately took a step back, accidentally leaning back on his busted ankle. He cried out and fell flat on his ass. 

 

The beast was on him in a second, pinning him down to the ground with his large claws. He growled out low and bared his fangs, pressing his body weight down onto Rhys. The large palms gripped his wrists tightly, proving to be even stronger that his cybernetic arm.

 

“ _ Going somewhere? _ ”

 

Rhys shivered as the low, echoing tone hit his ears, moving through him right down to his core. His legs were shaking as fear overtook his body, this was how he was going to die, being eaten by some failed Jack-clone. If Vaughn knew, he’d probably would’ve made some kind of ironic joke about it. 

 

Rhys was too wrapped up in thought to notice ‘Jack’ staring at him with a cocked eyebrow and his nostrils flaring. He leaned in close to Rhys’ neck and inhaled his scent, holding it before releasing a deep exhale. It felt like Rhys’ scent had roped him in, he hadn’t smelt something so delectable before. The only aromas he remembered was that of his clones and the bland smell of the scientists that worked on them. 

 

The feeling of warm bursts on his neck made Rhys’ skin tingle, his whole body is tense and he tried his hardest to stop shaking. Why was this doing things to him? The way his body was positioned was perfectly underneath Jack, the monster resting himself comfortably between his legs. His body twitched every time he found a new spot to scent Rhys, and Rhys could’ve sworn that he was purring. 

 

“What- what are you- HNGK!” 

 

A long, vibrant purple tongue poked out from between blue lips and licked a stripe from the bottom of Rhys’ neck to just behind his ear. Indulging in the taste of the man beneath him. 

 

Rhys felt the monster move against his hips and settle himself right on Rhys’ core. Ohh god, oh no, why was this turning him on? Was this supposed to be some killing technique the monster had? Seducing his victim and then devouring them?

 

“Are you going to eat me?” Rhys murmured, his voice hoarse. 

 

The clone’s eyes met Rhys’ his pupils blown wide like some sort of cat’s. His breathing was heavy and the edges around its mask were flushed, the veins of Eridium along his body pulsing wildly. 

 

The chuckle that came out of Jack went straight to the arousal pooling in Rhys’ gut, “ _ Do you want me to eat you? _ ” 

 

Rhys whined and his body twitched, “Not p-particularly…” 

 

“ _ Tell me your name and I’ll think about it. _ ” Jack grinned darkly down at the man beneath him. 

 

“It’s Rhys-” He cut off into a moan as Jack shifted his hips against him and he wriggled in his place, trying to get more friction. 

 

The grin on Jack’s face faltered as a new scent reached his nostrils, they flared again in response. It was a thick and musky smell, and it sent sparks through Jack’s body. He needed to find where it originated, he needed be buried within it. 

 

He released his grip on the man’s wrists and dragged his claws lightly down the side of his body, reaching his belt and roughly tearing off his vest and shirt. 

 

Rhys moaned out as he felt Jack dragging his cheek along his chest and stomach, the warmth of his face contrasting against the cool metal that stuck the mask to his face. He was so wet between his legs and he could feel his slick against his boxer briefs. Does this mean he had some weird monster kink? 

 

“ _ Why do you smell so…  _ **_good_ ** ” Jack muttered into Rhys’ stomach, his large hands gripping his thighs. 

 

Feeling those claws press into the meaty bit of his thighs confirmed his suspicions about the monster kink, he groaned and he throbbed with arousal. He was lost in the attention he was getting from Jack along his stomach, but distinctly heard a wet, slick sound that wasn’t his own, making him to look down at Jack. 

 

The Eridium-tainted clone pulled back, leaning back on his heels and looked down at himself. The glowing vein of Eridium on the mound between his legs pulsed as purple, slick, translucent liquid seeped out from the closed flaps of skin there. Rhys gulped as Jack smirked at him, cheekbones flushed a darkened blue as he coaxed open the lips. 

 

Not one, but  _ seven,  _ large, purple tentacles slithered out of their sheath, hanging heavily between Jack’s strong thighs. Rhys was not proud of the way his mouth watered at the sight, the main tentacle thick and ribbed, six others curling around it and themselves obscenely. 

 

“ _ You going to show me yours, Rhys?” _ Jack teased, and Rhys flushed a bright red. He hesitated before fiddling with his belt, pulling down his pants with shaking fingers. He shivered again as the cool air of the lab hit his thighs and made the wetness between his thighs more apparent. He looked up at Jack who was staring down at him an intense gaze, the gaze was focused right between his legs. 

 

He blushed a darker shade of red as Jack’s nostrils flared with the strong scent of his arousal, and the way his long, forked tongue poked out to lick over his own lips. The tail Rhys had almost forgot about flicked back and forward excitedly behind Jack and Rhys had to bite his lip to prevent himself from chuckling at the sight. 

 

Jack looked absolutely ravenous as he leaned forward to remove the rest of Rhys’ clothing, pulling down his pants the rest of the way so that it hung off his left foot. The beast moved to position himself closer to Rhys and in doing so, grabbed the man’s underwear and pulled them down to match his pants, hanging off his leg. 

 

The large piece of metal that sticks out of Jack’s chin is dragged along the floor as he goes down on Rhys, nuzzling the inside of the man’s thigh and inhaling his scent deeply. The purple tongue came next, Jack dragging it over his exposed folds, making Rhys let out a loud moan. The pad of Jack’s thumb spread him out, giving the beast easier access to lick at his hole, making him wetter and wetter. 

 

Rhys clamped his flesh hand over his mouth when he nearly cried out at the lost of Jack’s tongue, the larger of the two pulling back to bring their hips closer together. Rhys knew he was too far gone, he wanted all seven of those appendages inside him, reaching up into places that he never could. 

 

Oh Rhys was so fucked.

 

Right now, he didn’t care if the Jack-clone killed him afterwards, he just wanted him inside him, stretching him open. Rhys didn’t realise he was whimpering desperately into his palm, rocking his hips down towards where Jack’s thick cocks started curling around his thighs. 

 

Jack chuckled darkly and two of the smaller tentacles crept forward, spreading Rhys’ puffy lips open. His large grey paws grabbed either side of Rhys’ hips, holding him still. 

 

Rhys groaned as the largest tentacle slithered up and rested itself on Rhys’ hipbone, it was already leaking out and feeling thick and heavy on Rhys’ skin. He shivered violently as two other tentacles suddenly made their way into his opening, hugging close to each other and burying themselves snug inside him. 

 

Jack let out a low, pleased groan and tilted his head back at the feeling of how tight Rhys was around him, bucking his hips forward roughly once more. 

 

Rhys bit down on his finger to prevent himself from crying out as the tentacles curled in on themselves and stretched him out further. One of the large palms on his hip moving up to cup the hand over his mouth. 

 

“ _ I want to hear you  _ **_scream_ ** _ for me, Rhys _ ” 

 

Rhys was sure the muscle ache throughout his body was from how many times Jack’s voice made him tense and shudder, he let out a weak whimper as Jack pulled his hand away. He gripped the strong grey muscle of his forearm as the two tentacles spread him open obscenely, his legs opening just a bit further. 

 

Jack let out a small huff as his the tentacle resting on Rhys weakly moved from its place and to Rhys’ warm, inviting hole. 

 

Rhys yelped as the first part of it was thrust into him, its girth pressing the other two tentacles flat against his walls. Both of his hands came up to grip Jack’s shoulders as the clone above pushed himself in with determination. 

 

He finally bottoms out with a hard thrust, the other four tentacles slapping against Rhys’ skin and leaving him wet and sticky both inside and outside. Jack lets out a rough exhale as Rhys moans and whispers into his arm. 

 

“ _ What… was that Rhysie? _ ” Jack took pride in the way Rhys whined in response to him, leaning over the man beneath him.

 

“...M-move, please…” 

 

Jack let out a quiet groan into Rhys’ neck and snapped his hips back and then thrusting forward eagerly. He set a furious pace, thrusting against Rhys with an animalistic lust that had the man beneath him howling with pleasure. The rough grey skin of Jack’s thighs rubbed and burned the soft skin of his own thighs, the sticky liquid of Jack’s pre-cum and his own wetness making the friction almost unbearable. 

 

Jack growled, purred, and let out harsh breaths as he slammed into Rhys, the sounds like music to Rhys’ ears. He nibbled along Rhys’ neck and shoulders, his teeth pricking the tender skin and sending thrills up the young man’s spine. 

 

The ribbed part of Jack’s thick tentacle rubbed against his g-spot relentlessly, and Rhys’ knuckles turned white as he gripped the protrusions on Jack’s shoulders. Jack whined at how tight Rhys became and retracted the two smaller tentacles, one of them moving up to flick and press at Rhys’ clit. 

 

“ _ You… gonna come, cupcake?”  _

 

Rhys’ head was tilted backwards, his neck craned and mouth agape, he whispered a small ‘ _ yes’ _ to Jack before wrapping his legs around Jack’s powerful waist.

 

Jack grunts in affirmation, rocking his hips harder and faster, the base of his large member swelling with his growing knot. 

 

Rhys suddenly clenches almost unbearably around Jack as his orgasm hits him. He lets loose a loud scream and his thighs tremble violently as it thrashes through him. Jack is close behind him, his base is swollen almost unbearably before it lodges itself inside Rhys and then there's a rush of fluid that coats his insides. 

 

Rhys’ muscles feel like a puddle and he’s slack beneath Jack as he shoots everything he has deep inside of Rhys. Jack finally sags above him, murmuring praises into Rhys’ neck and purring contently. 

 

He carefully lifts up Rhys’ wrecked body and shifts so the man can sit comfortably on his lap. Jack’s long tail and broad arms hold Rhys close and Rhys have never felt more safe in his life. He buries his face in Jack’s neck and chuckles sleepily. 

 

“ _ What’s so funny pumpkin? _ ”

 

“Mm… I’ll have to thank Vasquez for this one…”

 

Jack made a confused noise, but the man already drifted off to sleep. He sighed deeply and laid back, slipping into a light doze himself as Rhys’ scent surrounded him pleasantly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, I only designed a monster jack so i could right smut 
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://herosdoppelganger.tumblr.com) if you wanna see more of this ;0 
> 
> I also drew Jack's full body design [here](http://herosdoppelganger.tumblr.com/post/142890153406/i-wanted-to-make-him-look-more-alien-but-i-turned) if you wanna check it out


End file.
